


Sebastian S. Is Pretty Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, mention of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words 'Sebastian S. is pretty cute' were written on the stall, staring at Sebastian, forcing him to look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian S. Is Pretty Cute

**Author's Note:**

> The “Someone wrote I’m cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting” AU with Kurtbastian! 
> 
> Found this prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> Sebastian attends at McKinley High in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian zipped up his pants and shooed Tommy (Timothy?) away from him. "Thanks. That was good I guess." 

Tommy(?) got off the bathroom floor and glared at him. "I put everything I had in that blowjob."

"I don't give a fuck. Bye." Tommy (No Timothy) huffed and left the bathroom stall. Sebastian rolled his eyes and went back to what was bothering him. The words 'Sebastian S. is pretty cute' were written on the stall, staring at Sebastian, forcing him to look at it.

It seemed to him that someone may or may not have a crush on him or simply think that he's attractive. He couldn't think of any other Sebastians at this public (ew) high school that this confession could've been written for. He really couldn't think of a person who could've wrote it unless it was someone who wants to be fucked by him or was by him before. 

Sebastian left the stall, washed his hands and left the bathroom, going to class. 

Who cares? It's not like he would date the person who wrote it anyway.

.

He was wrong. Very wrong. In his algebra class the next day, he asked the cute twink sitting behind him for his notes to copy off of. They passed over their notes with a flush and Sebastian looked at the notes and just had to notice the handwriting.

The twink's handwriting is exactly the same like the one on the bathroom stall. Sebastian looked at the top of the notes. His name is Kurt Hummel. Sebastian knows him; he's a part of the Glee Club here.

He glanced at Kurt for a quick second and proceeded to copy the notes. He doesn't know what to do. He said that he would never date the person who wrote the confession. Unless Kurt wants a quick fuck? 

Sebastian looked at him again. He doesn't look like he would be interested. Most likely, he wants a relationship. 

He is cute and Sebastian heard him sing before, he's pretty damn good. One date can't hurt right? Sebastian handed the notes back to Kurt. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sebastian stayed where he was, staring at him. "Hey, do you want to like...go to Lima Bean with me sometime?" Sebastian couldn't believe it until he saw it, Kurt's cheeks flushed darker. 

"Are you asking me out?" 

"Yeah, is that bad?"

"No! Not at all! I would love to," Kurt said, smiling at him. 

Sebastian smiled back at him. "Awesome," he turned back around and the class started. This shouldn't be bad at all.

It wasn't.

.

The End


End file.
